


Frälsning

by Si_Cha



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), Mute (2018)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 一个互相救赎的故事。





	Frälsning

**Author's Note:**

> *不要为我为什么要让Leo当鸭  
> *试问谁不想要一个Leo当男朋友  
> *拉郎真爽 我开心就好  
> *Frälsning: 救赎

“你想要什么样的？”

科瓦奇在地球的第二天，再一次进入旅馆，但不是“渡鸦旅店”，他想换换口味。这家旅店有着同样奇怪的名字，“社会中的有机体”，放着古老的音乐，比科瓦奇更古老，但它终究只是一加旅店，像其他旅店一样，给旅人提供情色服务而已。

“不多话的。”

旅馆老板面露喜悦，“我们有个很好的选择！不过前提是你得能接受男人。”老板右手向上一翻，一个青年男性的投影形象浮现在他的手上，虽然投影很小，仍然能看出他身材高大。他的眼神充满无辜，令人怜爱，科瓦奇决定要他。“他虽然装有人造发声器，但他之前是个哑巴，现在也不喜欢说话。”

“好，就要他了。”

“怎么付款呢？”

“DNA追踪。”

“请上楼吧，先生。顺便说句，他叫里奥。”

科瓦奇转身离开，老板却叫住他，“这个要求可能有点奇怪，不过请你不要伤他。”的确很奇怪。

里奥本人看起来和科瓦奇预想的一样高大，但他没想到真人的眼神看起来更加无辜，科瓦奇都想花些时间好好准备，来一次温柔的性爱了。

“如果可以的话，我能用写字的方式和你对话吗？”

里奥的声音充满机械感，不知道是做手术的人造诣不高还是他实在是很少说话，科瓦奇猜测是因为后者。尽管他甚至不希望他用写的，他仍然给出肯定的答案，“可以。”他停顿片刻，还是将问题抛出，“不过我可以问你为什么吗？”科瓦奇不知道自己为什么要这样问，他明明可以命令他回答，以顾客的身份或是暴力，尽管对方看起来很强壮，但自己可是星际战士。

他从口袋里掏出一个小本子和一支笔，迅速地写下答案，“谢谢。我不习惯。”他拿着小本子，朝科瓦奇微笑。

科瓦奇知道这不是真相，但他没有继续追问。“你先准备一下，我去洗个澡。还有，这边有药物吗？”

科瓦奇带着里奥给他的药物进入浴室。他关上门，发出无声的吼叫，我怎么了？

“科瓦奇。”奎尔的声音，他睁开双眼，她就在眼前，“接受你所给予的。”

“什么意思？”科瓦奇一头雾水。

“你知道的。放手吧。”

“我不明白。”

“面对现实吧，不要逃避了。”奎尔的形象消失了。

科瓦奇感到无力，他的心中充满疑惑，他没有办法解决这件事，只好专注于眼前，莲蓬头洒下的水令他想起自己数次换皮后的清洗，还有地上流淌的血水。他任由这些画面闪现，却未曾预料到里奥的出现，里奥光着身体，一只手套弄自己的阴茎，另一只手在自己的后穴里抽插，里奥的面色红润，身上附着一层细密的汗珠，他没有发出声音，科瓦奇也没有听到其他的声音，只有水声，和自己沉重的呼吸声。他低下头，看到自己的阴茎已经胀大，逐渐翘起。

水流过他的身体，他的双手也在身上不停地抚摸，抹匀沐浴露，清洗，抚摸，想象这是里奥的双手，尽管他就在外面。我需要点缓冲时间，他这样告诉自己。或许里奥会和想象中的不一样，这才是事实。他抚摸着自己的全身，避开挺立的阴茎，闭上双眼享受，直到眼前的一切令他无法忍受，不断变幻的皮囊，不变的冻存液和鲜血。

他走出浴室，全身赤裸，巨大的阴茎昂着头，将自己展示给对方。里奥的模样和他想象中有些出入，他衣着完好，没有套弄自己，只是单纯地用手指抽插自己的后穴，三根手指。没有一丝声音从他口中泄漏，只有液体被不断挤压的微弱声响。里奥看到科瓦奇走出浴室，撑住床垫打算坐起来。科瓦奇制止了他，“不用，把裤子脱掉，然后保持原来的姿势。”

里奥照做，他甚至用双手掰开自己的后穴，以便科瓦奇插入。科瓦奇本想直接插入，毕竟他那么诱人，这样的尤物就躺在自己面前，双腿分开，等着自己插进去，但他仍旧决定使用润滑剂。他撑在里奥脑袋的一侧，俯身拿另一侧的润滑剂，里奥的视线随他移动，最后停留在科瓦奇的阴茎上。

“可以吗？”他没有等到里奥的回答。想起里奥不说话，他抬头看他，里奥点头。

他抓住自己的阴茎插入里奥的身体里，看着里奥，以便尽快发现他的不适。里奥看起来很正常，他双唇微张，没有发出一丝声音，只是在吐气。里奥准备得真的很不错，科瓦奇毫不费力地插入自己的阴茎，仅仅是他们身体交合就令他感到愉悦。他开始抽插，扶着里奥的腰部，这感觉真不错，里奥的身体夹得他很舒服。他很想喘息，但控制住了自己，他想听听看里奥是否仍旧保持安静。里奥却仅仅在喘气，科瓦奇感觉到一丝莫名的失落，好在里奥看起来同样享受，他的表情，他的眼神告诉科瓦奇是这样的。

科瓦奇没法一直看着里奥，他看起来不属于这里，而应该待在遥远的远离诱惑的地方。科瓦奇觉得他看起来像是从未接触过任何高科技产品，只是因为某个奇怪的理由而在这里工作，就连那个应该会帮上他许多忙的发声器也不是他要求的。那么他到底为什么会装有发声器，又为什么会在这里工作？这样想着，科瓦奇放在他腰上的手不禁上移，从他的胸前移至他的颈侧，那个可怖的疤痕上。他一边操着里奥的屁眼，一边用拇指磨蹭伤疤。他的目光落在疤痕上，又不自觉地移到里奥的脸上，他的表情显示出他很惊讶，他仍然没有发出声音，被冒犯的咒骂，诧异或平静的疑问，什么都没有。这一切都令科瓦奇惊奇，他现在不得不承认里奥令他着迷——或许这就是奎尔说的——他的态度，他的外表，他那双眼睛，他充满谜团，等着科瓦奇去解开。他对任何人都不关心，人工智能，雇主，或是奇怪的警察。或许他会破例。就像他一开始想要不怎么说话的只是希望能够简单而又尽兴地操别人，现在却完全不是这回事，尽管他现在的确是在操另外一个人，似乎很简单，也谈得上尽兴，可这不是他一开始想要的。

他依然不能轻松地应对他的目光，却不想移开视线，只好命令里奥，“别看着我。”里奥抬头看着天花板。“里奥。”他的声音变得轻柔。里奥迅速地瞥了他一眼，抓住科瓦奇仍旧放在他腰上的那只手，然后移开目光。科瓦奇干得更起劲。

他用力地向前顶，放在里奥颈侧的手挪至正面，然后是他的脸颊，他的双唇。他俯身亲吻他。里奥的身体轻轻颤抖了一下，就连科瓦奇都没料到自己会这样做。他索性让这个吻变得激烈，用舌头探索对方的口腔，用牙齿轻轻啃咬他的下唇。里奥也在回应他的亲吻，手臂勾住他的脖子，亲吻的同时沉重地喘息。里奥和刚才有些不一样，科瓦奇找到了正确的位置。“是这里吗？”

里奥点头，就像一条刚刚被投喂的大型犬。

科瓦奇加快速度，他一点想射的感觉都没有，而身下的人的阴茎则慢慢溢出乳白色的液体。这副景象给了他更多的快感，他的速度更快，里奥张着嘴，发出没有声音的叫声，他用力地握住科瓦奇的手握，可能会留下短期的痕迹。他越来越用力，科瓦奇也越来越快，直到里奥发出一丝细微的带有机械感的叫声，并射在自己的白衬衣上。科瓦奇没有拔出自己的阴茎，它仍旧胀大，占据里奥的直肠。

里奥大口地喘气，肠壁用力地收缩，他支起上半身，看了眼他和科瓦奇交合的部位，皱起眉头，指了指床头上的小本子，得到科瓦奇的同意后迅速地写了些什么。他将小本子翻面，“你吃了什么药吗？”

“我不知道，有一些你给我的，还有自己的带的。看样子效果不错，”他指了指下面，“还能干很久。你想要继续这样的姿势还是换个姿势？”没等里奥回答，“还是我来决定。”

科瓦奇解开里奥的衬衣纽扣，将他按倒在床，以之前的姿势继续干他。他抚摸里奥的肌肤，他的胸膛，他的腹部，他的大腿外侧。他不再压抑自己的呻吟，亲吻里奥的肌肤，伤疤，和掌心。里奥的阴茎还未重新硬起来，但来自前列腺的刺激仍旧使他不断喘息。科瓦奇伸出舌头轻舔一切部位，将他的唾液留在里奥身上。

重复一次又一次的刺激后，里奥的阴茎再一次被唤醒，科瓦奇决定换个姿势，从后面干他或许不错，他庆幸自己身强力壮。床头的那面墙是可以被启动的镜子，科瓦奇用声音启动他。他拔出自己的阴茎，塞进里奥的嘴里，硕大的阴茎塞得满满的，里奥只能吞下一部分。他的口活儿很不错，还不需要自己出力，令他快要不想放弃他的这张嘴。但他还是更想从后面干里奥，于是他朝里奥的嘴里顶两下之后强迫自己拔出。里奥干呕了一下，又咳嗽了两声。也没那么好嘛，科瓦奇这样想，以掩盖自己的愧疚。

里奥按照科瓦奇的指示抬头看着镜子他的倒影。这样好多了。科瓦奇抚摸着里奥圆润的臀部，揉捏几下，之后再次插入他的下面。他从后面操着里奥的屁眼——肉体相撞发出淫秽的声音——同时将手伸到他的身前，套弄着他的阴茎。里奥的阴茎在他手里逐渐胀大，他希望有朝一日这根粗大的肉棒可以插进他的身体里，随便哪里，被填满就好。而当下他更希望让自己的阴茎得到满足。

他再一次拔出阴茎，坐在旁边的一张椅子上。椅子一旁的桌子上摆着各式各样的器具，眼罩、硅胶软绳、假阳具、震动棒、穿戴阳具，应有尽有。“里奥，坐在我身上。”

里奥从床上爬起来，向科瓦奇走去。怎么看怎么不像性工作者啊。里奥张开双腿，握住科瓦奇的阴茎，慢慢地坐下去。科瓦奇先前的想法烟消云散，他现在只想着一件事，那就是干里奥真是舒服。里奥一遍又一遍地抬起自己的臀部再坐下——或者说被里奥干真舒服。

里奥在上面主动地操弄着自己，科瓦奇握住他的阴茎上下摩擦，前液和精液混合，从他指间流过。里奥比先前坚持得更久，他强壮的身体赋予他优异的持久力。他环抱科瓦奇的脖子，不停地摆动自己的腰身，时而变换节奏。科瓦奇终于离高潮近了许多，可直到里奥再次射出，射在他们的身体上，科瓦奇也没有要射的感觉。里奥贴在他的身上，在他的耳边大声喘气，汗水和精液附在他们的皮肤上。里奥调整呼吸，扶着椅背支撑起自己的身体。他左右看了看，又回头看了一眼床上。

“小本子，我知道。”科瓦奇推开里奥，“你坐在这里，我去帮你拿。”里奥张嘴，做出“我”的口型，“坐在这里就是了。”科瓦奇取回本子，用干净的那只手，和笔一起递给里奥，“给。”

“你真的很持久，或许不是药效的作用。”右下角是一个吐舌头的表情。里奥则笑着看他。

“或许不是。”科瓦奇友善地以微笑回应。接着是阴茎。“不过我应该快了。”

里奥忘了科瓦奇的要求，或者他以为这个要求已经失效，他看着科瓦奇，科瓦奇逼迫自己直视他的双眼。里奥的表情为科瓦奇带来更多的快感，他快速地抽插几下，终于射了出来。射精的时间比平常更长，尽管只有几秒的时间，他感觉自己射了很多。科瓦奇扫视旁边的桌子，在上面寻找自己需要的东西。“啊，找到了。”他拿起一个尺寸可观的肛塞，拔出自己的阴茎，将肛塞塞入。“不要拔出来，我明天晚上再来找你。”

里奥点头。这次看起来没那么像大型犬。

“我去洗澡。对了，有个问题，为什么老板说不要伤害你？”因为你惹人疼？

“因为我会反过来伤害他们。”这次的字迹没那么顺畅。

“好吧。”这个答案不错。


End file.
